Feel The Rhythm Of My Heart
by tv-addict007
Summary: Clarke was a successful dancer and choreographer, working with famous musicians sometimes. She had great friends, her own dance studio and got to see the world by joining an artists their tour now and then. She loved her life and wouldn't change anything. The only thing lacking was a stable love life. Little did she know that she might find love at a party she was dragged to.


**Chapter 1**

Sweat dripped down her forehead and over her cheeks. Her body felt hot and she was glad that she decided to wear a soft tank top instead of a shirt as her whole body summed to the beat of the music that blasted through the room. She was completely invested in her dancing, blocking out every little thing that might disturb her focus on her movements.

Clarke loved dancing. Loved the idea of expressing her thoughts and feelings through her movements, soft and slow movements or quick and demanding. But if she was honest, she loved everything that could be called art. May it be a on cold winter day, prepared with a warm cup of tea while sitting at her window sill in her apartment while painting the snowy kingdom outside her window or strumming away on her guitar if she felt like voicing her thoughts. But dancing was by far her most favorite method of expressing herself.

The blonde never questioned what she wanted to do with her life, having pursued dancing early in her childhood. Her parents had always been very supportive of her passion for dancing and any other artistic hobby she followed. Though her mother would have loved for her to become a doctor like her, she had given up on Clarke following her carrier path knowing how stubborn Clarke was. Still, Abby Griffin was very proud of her daughter.

After some years Clarke had established herself in the dancing world, earning herself respect and quite the rep. She had worked non-stop at the beginning, putting everything she had into her dancing and rewarded herself with a little dance studio, including two other dancers whom would give several dance lessons.

Clarke herself taught two different classes at the moment and worked as a choreograph for some musicians. Her work as a choreograph often led her around the world when she joined the artist on her or his tour. That was another thing she loved. Travelling the world while doing what she loved. Being on tour might be quite hectic on some days, but it was worth it every time she spent a free day exploring new things with some of the other crew members.

She trusted her colleagues, Octavia Blake and Monty Green, to handle the studio while she was away, knowing those two could easily handle any problem that might arise. The three of them were a well-oiled machine after working together for some years now.

The blonde was so deep into her dancing that she didn't hear the ringing of her cell until the song was over. Walking over to the corner she had dumped her things at a few hours ago, Clarke grabbed a towel and got rid of the sweat on her face before she leant down to get a hold of her cell, rolling her eyes when she saw the caller ID. "Hello-"

" _Finally! It's been ringing for hours."_

"Please, don't be so dramatic. You know that I often don't hear my phone when I'm dancing."

" _You're always dancing."_

Clarke frowned. "No, I'm not. Besides, you do realize that you're profiting from my dancing, right?"

A hearty laugh could be heard on the other end of the call. _"Oh, I do."_

With a sigh Clarke reached for her water bottle and took a sip much needed water. "So, to what do I owe your call, Costia?"

" _Can't I just call a friend to chat a little?"_

"I know your schedule, Cos. You don't have time to _chat a little_. At least not while you're in the middle of your preparations for your next tour."

"We _are in the middle of the preparations."_ Costia replied, letting the dancer know that she was very much involved in their preparation as well.

"I'm only there for the dancing part."

Costia huffed. _"The most important part."_

"I'd like to think that your music is the most important part." Clarke chuckled.

" _Yeah, but your dance moves makes it more of a highlight."_

The blonde smirked. "Yeah, yeah. I'm amazing. Tell me something I don't know already."

" _Ass."_ Costia coughed on the other side and Clarke's smirk grew, letting out a breathy chuckle. _"So listen. There's this party tonight…"_

"Really, Cos? We'll start auditioning the dancers for your tour next week. The start of the intensive dance training begins a week after the audition. We'll be on tour for a few months soon. Don't you have enough of me already?"

" _I could never have enough of you, Clarke. I'm enjoying your presence. It's always fun."_

Clarke laughed at that. "I want you to remember those words when we're in the middle of rehearsals and on tour."

" _Oh, I'm well aware that you'll make me eat my words when the time comes. And we both know it will come."_

"Good to know, Lazy."

" _Just say yes, Clarke. Please."_

"I don't know. I'd rather have a quiet evening at home. There'll be enough stress soon."

" _Please. Nia makes me go. I need someone with me to get through the night."_

"I know for sure that you have no problem getting through a party night yourself, Costia. Out of the two of us, you're the party animal." Clarke pointed out.

The girl on the other end huffed. _"Please! As if Clarke Griffin could say no to a night out, full of dancing and good drinks."_

Clarke bid onto her lip, knowing that Costia could be just as stubborn as she was. It wasn't like she was wrong, too. Clarke was always ready to go to a good party and dance with her friends, having fun and letting loose. But she also knew that demanding days were ahead of them, and as much as she loved dancing she knew there will be days she'll be cursing ever chosen to go down this path. That was the life of being on tour.

Being on tour was not just a big party itself, but hard work. Long hours and little sleep. Rehearsals after rehearsals. There will come a point at which one just wanted to give up. But a good dancer will pull through. And Clarke had always pulled through those days, dragging her crew members and even the musicians with her, kicking and screaming. Because in the end every muscle that hurt, the lack of sleep and every nerve-racking day will be worth it. The feeling of ending a successful tour, giving thousands of people a great show and having fun _with_ those people for a few hours was the best feeling there was. The feeling of accomplishment was worth the hassle they went through and will go through again sometime in the future.

"Fine." Clarke relented.

" _Yes!"_ Costia cheered happily.

"But only for an hour. Two at the most. I have an early class tomorrow."

" _It starts at nine. I'll text you the address."_ Clarke guessed that the party started at eight, but celebrities like Costia tend to arrive one or two hours into the party.

"Alright. See you then."

" _And don't forget to wear something sexy."_

Clarke rolled her eyes at that. "Hanging up now." She could hear Costia replying something, but she already ended the call. She didn't have time for Costia's teasing if she wanted to go home and take a shower before she had to comb her wardrobe for something to wear, put on some make-up _and_ be on time for Costia's fashionable lateness.

Grabbing her things from the ground and throwing it into her bag, the blonde left the dance room, switching off the lights. She silently walked down the hall towards the front desk and entrance of the studio. It was already late, the last classes had ended an hour ago. A soft glow indicated that someone was still in one of the other dance rooms, and a quick glance inside confirmed that her female colleague was still hard at work.

Octavia was just as dedicated as Clarke was. The two of them had met when they had been eight years old. Both of them had enrolled in the same dance curse at the same time and they had stuck together since then. They had been happy to discover that they will both go to the same high school and they had been as thick as thieves during their school days. Octavia had followed her example and had chosen the career of a professional dancer. The black-haired girl had been ecstatic to join Clarke's dance studio, teaching other people how to dance with a lot of passion.

Smiling softly as she watched the girl gently moving through the room, Clarke silently closed the door again and left Octavia on her own. Leaving the studio, she made her way to the subway station. Clarke may own a car, but she rarely used it. The studio was close to a station and her apartment wasn't that far from one either. However Clarke had found herself often in Octavia's car when the girls had stayed at the studio way into the night, the other girl refusing to let Clarke wander through the subway station alone at such late hours.

This time it was reasonably early in the evening as she walked the well-known path down the station, crowds of people pressing their way into it or leaving the station. She was one of many. Blended in. A nameless face of dozens of others. The anonymity of life in a big city always amazed her.

Clarke's eyes lightened up and a smile formed on her lips as she saw the only constant she knew in this station: Nyko Adler. Nyko was a street musician, a pretty good one at that. Clarke enjoyed his music and had made a habit of talking with him. He even invited her to join him a few times, which she often declined. But once and then they did sit next to each other on the ground inside the station, drawing a crowd as they played their music.

She definitely had a soft spot for Nyko.

"Hey, big guy. How are you?"

Nyko stood up and hugged the petite girl, always happy to see her. The combination of his big frame, his beard and the many tattoos gracing his body could easily scare someone, but Clarke knew that he was just a big teddy bear.

"I'm good, thanks. And you? Leaving the studio early I see."

"I promised a friend a night out. I'm heading home to get ready and meet her there." Clarke explained. Nyko knew that Clarke preferred to stay late into the night, completely immersed in her dancing.

"Oh, party girl Griffin is out tonight, huh?" He smirked and laughed out loud when the girl shoved him gently away from her.

"Shut up, you idiot." She replied, but the smile on her face betrayed her mask of annoyance. "Well, I should head home." Clarke started to walk towards the train when she turned around again, remembering something. "The others and I will have a session this weekend. You in?"

"I'll be there. Wells still owes me that free beer. If you'll see him before this weekend, tell him I'll collect the dept."

Clarke laughed at that. Her best friend Wells owned a bar at which Clarke and her friends played their music from time to time. Wells' bar, The Ark, is known for housing musicians and giving newcomers a chance to present their music to the people. It was a well-known meeting point for young people and the décor of the bar gave it a homey feeling.

"I will. See you later, big guy." Clarke smiled and bid her farewell to Nyko. It was time to go home and get ready. If Costia was already dragging her to a party, she could as well put in some effort and have a great time tonight.


End file.
